User blog:Chrismh/Num Noms Review: Cookies
Well, someone's pretty much taken away my work and did it themselves. On one hand I'm kind of upset because describing their appearances is my favorite thing to do, but on the other hand I've been really busy with other work so it did help me. Anyway, I thought it would be kind of fun to do a review on a set. I always have opinions but nobody to talk to them about. So I hope you guys again, if you have any questions, comments, or would like to see more Num-Nom reviews feel free to respond below! So this is the Cookies & Milk set, which I got for my birthday, yesterday/the 15th. I also got 2 Surprise-In-A-Jar, and the Mystery Sweet Treat set. Before I get into the contents I'd like to take a moment to review the semi-new packaging! As you guys noticed, as of season 3 we were introduced to a food carton/box style of packaging. I think it's very creative and adorable, it's unique and makes collecting Num-Nom sets a lot more fun. I also like it because it's better storage in comparison to the series 1 and 2 style boxes, although the lid is a little loose and should probably be gently handled. So, within the set we get 4 characters (3 Nums, 1 Nom), silver cookie tongs, and a pink cookie bowl or jar. Right away I would like to mention that the accessories resemble those from the Series 3 Donuts pack. Like, they both come with a silver pair of tongs and a pink bowl-like thing; but they are also slightly different in design which I think is nice. Okay, so getting to the Noms. This cookie set includes Rainbow Crumb, Sprinkle Berry, Nilla Whip, and the Nom Razz Cookie Gloss-Up. Creamery num nilla whip.png Cookie num sprinkle berry.png Cookie num rainbow crumb.png 4-095 glitter lip gloss nom razz cookie gloss-up.png First up is Nilla Whip, who I assume is the Milk in this set, since she is a cafe drink- which goes delicious with cookies :D she is a typical vanilla scent. Her paint job is very nice, with the exception of the spot where the straw, bow, and ear are, and the mouth region. I'd also like to mention that her straw isn't as detailed as the art work shows, and her bow is hot pink on the toy, not bubblegum-fuchsia-ish. 4.5/5 Next we'll be looking at Rainbow Crumb, who reminds me so much of those M&M cookies. He's pretty cute, with a large chocolate kiss on his head, and several rainbow candy coated chocolate bits with a well-done paint job (with the exception of a few of spots, which needed a little more color). Now in terms of scent... he did smell like chocolate cookies, but today, 1 day later... it's become muddled. I suppose it's still sort of chocolate-cookie-ish, but I do notice a difference. 3 out of 5. I think his design is adorable, and I love the idea, but his scent shifted/changed fairly quickly and I find his spot coloring is a bit lacking. On the front the colors are all spread out, but on one side he has 2 dark pink spots, and 3 orange on the other- which feels a bit lazy to me. Next is my personal favorite of the 3 Nums in this set: Sprinkle Berry! Not only do I love strawberry wafer cookies, but she smells AMAZING, her colors match the art, and her coloring is very well done, with a few sprinkles needing a small amount of color added and a little bit less white coloring. I love her textured body as well, and her face details are perfect. 5 out of 5 Last up is the Nom, Razz Cookie Gloss-Up. She is a glitter gloss with a dark raspberry-brown colored product. Now right away you might notice her coloring is totally off! The lid is a cherryish-pink like color, while the art shows it to be kind of a fuchsia-ish color. Now, because of how simple a Nom is in comparison to Nums, I think that's kind of a big flaw... HOWEVER, she smells very good! Her scent reminds me exactly of these little cookies I used to get al lthe time when I was younger (and still on occasion now). They were light with raspberry gel in the center; which is exactly what Razz Cookie reminds me of~ 3.5 out of 5. It's great but I need to remove points for the color issue. Overall I would give this set... '8 out of 10!' The scents are very good, the paint details are really well too with the exception of normal little messy spots typical for this series- nothing strange or new. The characters are cute and fit the theme. Honestly the only real thing bothering me was the little bowl/jar accessory. When I saw it, I honestly had no idea how it went with cookies. Yes it SAYS cookies on it, but I usually see a plate for cookies, or a cookie jar... Overall, this set left me feeling very nostalgic, and a bit hungry. It included pretty much everything I love in the cookie world- with less calories :D Category:Blog posts